


Shadow and Light

by Lotl101



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/pseuds/Lotl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when light is confronted by shadow, it fades. But sometimes, it just shines brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apostolic Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365698) by [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart). 



> So, erm, this is my first remix, as well as the longest single thing I've written yet, so feedback would be much appreciated!

Where he less than he is, Asim would have gasped when Lucy answered the door. Major al-Masri knew that he'd find Lucy Pevensie to be as extraordinary as her siblings, but Asim bin Kalil could not prepare himself for the light and the warmth that comes of those loved by God. She shone so bright that she could block the sun. And yet, while the sun can be blisteringly hot, Lucy was warm and comforting in her intensity.

 

The major saw a young girl, dressed in her brother's clothes, but Asim was given the sight of a noble Queen, her gown bedecked by chains of flowers. She was pure and kind. And yet, she also had danger coiled within. She was a Lioness, ready to protect her Pride.

 

"Lucy Pevensie?" he asked, though he knew that only she could shine so brightly with the light of God's Love. She was so well named in ways that few would ever know. All who met Lucy could see her light, but few were blessed to see her Light. Asim counted himself blessed to be amongst them.

 

Lucy smiled. It was a sight that brought comfort to all who saw it. Her smile spoke of comfort and peace. “Yes, I am she. You must be Asim. Or do you prefer Major al-Masri?” she asked, taking in his uniform. “Please, come in. Are you here to collect Susan? She is doing the last of her packing. Though she does like to be thorough, and so she may be delayed a while.”

 

Lucy guided the major inside with a grace that did not match her youthful appearance. No, she is not a child, decided Asim. She is a woman, more stately and regal than any had the right to think her capable, but not unapproachable or distant. Though neither Asim nor the major knew how she became a woman trapped in a child’s body, they both know it also how her sister became a spy, and her brothers more than just loyal schoolboys.

 

“Thank you, Lucy. I hope that you may call me Asim, as that is what my friends call me,” he replied. He knew Lucy was the companion on his journey that he had long searched for. The dreams that his God showed him assured him of this.

 

His hope was not in vain. Lucy looked at him once more. Or rather, looked _in_ him. Asim felt exposed, like she could see beyond his layers and obfuscations and into the depths of his soul. The weight of her glance was lifted as suddenly as it came. Lucy smiled once more and declared, “Indeed, we must be friends!”


End file.
